This invention relates generally to an appliance, and more particularly, to a vertical lift door assembly for an appliance.
A known appliance typically includes a door for closing access to a cavity. The known appliance door is hinged along one of the edges and swings to an open position. The door therefore requires enough clear space at the front to allow for the door to open and for an operator to easily utilize the appliance. Objects in front of the appliance often interfere with the opening of the door for full access to the appliance or with an operator's positioning around the opening.